villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Jack Frost (Disney)
Jack Frost was the nasty spirit of winter and the main antagonist in The Santa Clause 3: The Escape Clause. He was portrayed by Martin Short. Though he is a member of the Council of Legendary Figures, Jack Frost was extremely jealous of the current Santa Claus (Scott Calvin) because of his popularity with little children and even desired his own holiday called "Frostmas" (even he also obnoxiously conducted ridiculous ideas of his own other holidays, "Frostgiving", the "Frost of July" and "Frosthog Day".). The Council have taken disciplinary action against Frost and charged him with 273 counts of crime against the Legendary Figures ethical code of conduct including attempted upstaging of Santa Claus, freezing of a volcano in Hawaii and snowing in the Amazon, and frosting of all Mexico which sends all of the geese north for the winter (with 270 cutout figures of himself wearing his Frostmas sash found in every shopping mall all over the Northwest as evidence). And so after causing trouble in the North Pole, he finally stole his magic snow globe, tricked him to active the classified Escape Clause by saying "I wish I have never been Santa at all", and went 12 years back in time to the year 1994 where Santa accidentally killed the original Kris Kringle. Frost put on the coat, took over the North Pole, and turned it into a Frostmas-themed amusement park named "North Pole Resort". After Scott Calvin undo the wrongful changes and returned the North Pole back to normal, Jack Frost, who quickly arrested by the North Pole's Elfficers for freezing both Dr. Neil Miller and Charlie Calvin's mother Laura, later reverted to good when a warm hug from Scott Calvin's niece Lucy transformed him, unfroze her parents, and made him want even more hugs. Personality Jack Frost was extremely evil for freezing Lucy's parents, or freezing Hawaii, and causing mischief. Jack was referred to as willful and malicious which he referred to as "skillful and delicious". He was able to get Santa to give up his role and take over the North Pole, and reverse time. However, he turned good at the film's end after the kind, young Lucy warms his cold heart with a hug. Powers and Abilities As the spirit of winter, Jack has control over frigokinesis (cryokinesis), the ability to manipulate snow and ice. For instance, he is able to fire a frosty wind that can freeze objects and people. He was also able to make frosty objects, as well as grant wishes (although that ability was limited). Quotes Videogame appearance Jack Frost appears as both the main antagonist and final boss of the videogame The Santa Clause 3: The Escape Clause on GameBoy Advance. Gallery Santa Frost.jpg Father Frostmas.jpg Merry Frostmas to All.jpg Frostface.jpg Jackfrosti.png|Jack Frost in the North Pole. The North Pole Resort Logo.jpg North Pole Resort Logo.jpg The North Pole Resort.jpg The North Pole Resort Leaflet.jpg Trivia *According to a chapter book, Jack was originally banished to the South Pole. This was never used in the final version. *According to Mother Nature before Lucy hugs Jack Frost, she and Santa Claus and the Council of Legendary Figures cannot use their magical abilities to unfreeze Lucy's parents because their magic powers do not work on other legendary figures such as Frost himself. Category:Elementals Category:Mischievous Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Master Manipulator Category:Immortals Category:Business Villains Category:Trickster Category:Contradictory Category:Greedy Villains Category:Force of Nature Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Rivals Category:Nemesis Category:Mastermind Category:Cheater Category:Friend of the hero Category:Successful Villains Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Envious Villains Category:Usurper Category:Male Category:Charismatic villain Category:Abusers Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Destroyers Category:Rogue Villains Category:Incompetent Villains Category:Extravagant Villains Category:Neutral Evil Category:Traitor Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Provoker Category:Homicidal